


The eyes are the window to the soul

by ta3662



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta3662/pseuds/ta3662
Summary: They just didn't see your warmth hiding behind your blue eyes. I used to think that your glacier eyes were cold and knew nothing but hate and anger, but I completely misjudged you. After all, the warmest fires burn blue.





	The eyes are the window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> So...first one shot this is only my second story so I'm not that great at writing yet I hope you enjoy

_When Ruby Rose was younger, she always heard the phrase, "eyes are the windows to the soul." Ruby never knew what this meant, how could eyes be windows when they were eyes?_

__

__

_After fifteen years of life, Ruby never once understood that phrase, that is, until she met Weiss Schnee. After bumping into Weiss, hers and Weiss' fates became intertwined. They started out as strangers and soon became partners. At first, Ruby thought Weiss was nothing more than a rude, prissy rich girl with no regards to feelings whatsoever. Her eyes were hard and cold, always looking like they were demanding something._

__

__

_Ruby thought that was because Weiss was used to everything being handed to her on a silver platter encrusted with diamonds._

__

__

_The first time Ruby ever saw Weiss' soul, she was surprised. Weiss was laying on her bed when she got the call. Ruby turned around, now facing Weiss and facing away from the desk she was sitting at, any excuse to stop studying. When Weiss looked at her scroll, Ruby could see the flurry of emotions flickering through Weiss' eyes. Sadness, anger, resentment, hate, fear, Ruby hated that last one the most. Weiss may not have been the nicest person in Remnant, but even she didn't deserve to feel like that._

__

__

_Weiss ignored the call and when Ruby tried to figure out who it was, Weiss dropped the subject and acted like it never happened._

__

__

_The second time Ruby saw Weiss' soul changed her; it changed the way she saw Weiss as a person. Ruby was lying awake on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She heard shuffling on the bed below her and assumed that Weiss was having the same problem. Her thoughts were proven wrong when she heard a whimper from Weiss' bed. She heard Weiss' breathing pick up until it was all stopped by a sudden movement and a gasp._

__

__

_It sounded like Weiss was struggling to get air in and Ruby was going to say something, but Weiss got up from her bed and began walking out of the room._

__

__

_Ruby, being the caring person she is, began to follow Weiss, unsure if she was okay. When Ruby entered the community kitchen, she saw Weiss with her back to her. Her hands were placed on the counter and she was leaning over it, panting as if she had just run a marathon. Ruby knocked on the door frame and Weiss jumped. Her eyes shone through the darkness in the kitchen and Ruby could clearly see the fear that was in her eyes._

__

__

_Ruby rushed over as soon as she saw the first tear leave Weiss' eye. There were no words spoken that night, only gentle embraces and reassuring smiles._

__

__

_The third time Ruby saw Weiss' soul was definitely her favorite. Weiss was acting differently around her; she would tense up when Ruby touched her or got too close, she would avoid being alone with Ruby, and she would even stutter when speaking to her._

__

__

_Ruby had enough after noticing the weird actions a week prior, she purposely went to their dorm when she knew Weiss was there alone. Ruby had a crush on Weiss a while before this and it made her sad that Weiss didn't want to be around her anymore. She thought she did something and Weiss was quick to veto this thought when she expressed her concerns with the white-haired girl._

__

__

_That night ended with a kiss, well, kisses. Ruby was ecstatic that Weiss felt the same and after their lips touched for the first time, Ruby saw nothing but admiration in those ice blue eyes. For the first time, Ruby didn't feel callousness radiating from Weiss' eyes._

__

__

_From that point on it was increasingly more difficult for Weiss to hide her feelings from Ruby. Ruby had become much more observant after seeing the inner turmoil Weiss constantly went through with her emotions and made it her mission to help stop that turmoil._

______________________

"What?" Hearing that word made Ruby shake out of her lost in thought trance. Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened her eyes, she was met with a beautiful sight: Weiss laying on the bed, book in hand, with her usual silk nightgown and her reading glasses. Weiss never wore her glasses in public, always one for contacts, so Ruby was proud to say she's the only person who gets to regularly see Weiss with them on. 

Ruby was thankful for moments like these. She was thankful that she and Weiss were just able to relax together. She was thankful she gets to see Weis in such a vulnerable position, 'seeing' that she was self-conscious about her glasses. She was thankful that Weiss trusted her enough to see her like this. 

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh yeah? What kind of stuff." Weiss laid her book down on the table next to the bed. She took her glasses off and had one eyebrow up in a questioning manner. 

"About how you taught me the meaning to things that I never would have been able to learn on my own." Ruby walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning back so that her head now rested in the young fencer's lap. Weiss looked down and smiled; she began playing with Ruby's hair. 

"What kinds of things?"

"When I was younger, I always heard people say that eyes were windows to the soul. I never knew what that meant until I met you." Ruby said softly. She let her eyes drift shut and she let out a sigh of content, Weiss always knew how to play with her hair. 

"And how did I teach you that?" Weiss chuckled softly at Ruby's reaction to her hair being played with. 

"When I first met you, your eyes were cold, almost like they've never seen the sun or warmth or anything. Later I learned that you really never experienced the warmth and that's why your eyes were cold. As we became friends I started to see things that weren't on the surface. I began to see the emotions that you hid behind a mask of indifference."

"When we got together I noticed that you were extremely hesitant to share any kind of emotion. There were times that your eyes became cold again because you were trying to shut me out. I remember the first time you baked me cookies, you looked like you were scared to give them to me, but once I ate one your eyes were shining with happiness. When you would look at me I could feel the warmth, you had it and you didn't even know it."

"I could see the kind, loving soul you had in those moments. I saw it through your eyes."

Weiss was taken aback, to say the least. She wasn't expecting that answer out of Ruby. 

"Well, who do you think taught me that warmth, you dolt?" Weiss brought her unoccupied hand up and flicked the scythe-wielder's nose. 

"I think that people misjudged you by calling you the Ice Queen." Ruby nuzzled into Weiss. 

"I don't know, I was pretty mean." 

"They just didn't see your warmth hiding behind your blue eyes. I used to think that your glacier eyes were cold and knew nothing but hate and anger, but I completely misjudged you. After all, the warmest fires burn blue." Ruby opened her eyes to see the eyes she spoke of looking right back at her. 

"That was super cheesy." Ruby sat up so she was now level with Weiss. They both started to giggle. 

"You know you love this cheese."

"Shut up and kiss me, you dolt."

Ruby did as Weiss requested, never one to turn down the warmth Weiss wanted to give.


End file.
